heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-13 Overruled Identity
Midtown Manhattan - Hell's Kitchen - Nelson and Murdock Law Firm It is a simple and modest office space. The frosted door leading in simply has "Nelson and Murdock" in gold paint. The front office has a small desk and a computer for the secretary with a window behind the desk. A fan sits in the window slowly turning back and forth. To the left and right of the front door are couches and coffee tables covered with a few semi-current periodicals for clients as they wait. To the left and right of the room are doors leading to the offices of the attorneys that call this office home. She-Hulk was incredibly excited about this meeting today. Even with her past record as an ace attorney, many lawyers were not willing to work for some superhuman. Too many risks. Finally on her last hope, and re-thinking career options a friend mentioned her work with Matt Murdock. The name sounded familiar, so she did her research. The man was a hero. And with his blindness, he was even more so an inspiration. Even without this situation, she would be excited to meet him. She-Hulk was dressed today in a smart, and well fitted purple suit (even to her ahem, larger frame), with a white silk blouse underneath, and green locks pulled up into a ponytail. Time to look halfway presentable. About ten minutes before the scheduled time, She-Hulk was sitting at the waiting area leafing through an old copy of Entertainment weekly, "Oh c'mon does anyone watch the Bachelorette anymore?" At the desk in the waiting room, Karen Page gives She Hulk a quick look before recovering her senses. Not everyday one sees a large green woman in a purple suit. "Mr. Murdock stepped out for a moment but should be back shortly." Pepper Potts steps into the office of Nelson and Murdock at about nine minutes before She-Hulk's scheduled appointment time -- just a moment after Matt emerges from the hallway. With her everpresent shoulder bag in one hand and her StarkPhone in the other, she smiles to the receptionist, then looks at the lady seated in the waiting area. But, as the attorney spoke up first, she waits to see if her presence will be needed after all. She-Hulk quickly gets up to her feet and holds up her hand to shake Matt's hand. Then quickly retreats it. Silly woman, she curses herself, he can't see. She piped up and smiled, "Yes! I'm here. A couple minutes early. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Murdock I'm Jennifer Walters. Well, at least that's what I what I want to prove." She beams at Pepper Potts when she steps into the office, and offers a small wave, "And you must be Ms. Potts. I'm glad you could make it." "Miss Walters. Pleasure to meet you", Matt says as he turns towards her voice. "Hope I can help you in that problem." He turns towards the smell of rosemary and mint. "And your companion?" Pepper Potts stows her phone in her bag and returns Jennifer's wave, then smiles and nods politely to Matt even though she's already registered the presence of his cane and what it signifies. "I'm glad I can be here to help." To Matt she offers a more formal greeting. "Virginia Potts, Stark Industries. But please call me Pepper." She-Hulk turns her attention back to Matt and nods, "I've asked Tony Stark if he would be an expert technical witness. Since my case is a bitdifficult. Pepper has come on his behalf. Thanks for coming." She lets out a breath, "I'll fill you in on what I can. Just let me know when you want to head for the hills, Matt." Matt nods as he listens to Jen. "Well, difficult cases tend to be my favorite." He turns towards Pepper and offers a smile. "A pleasure, Miss Potts. I have heard of you. I hope my office will be comfortable enough for you ladies." He goes to hang up his jacket and then moves towards his office. "Karen, could you get coffee for our guests." He gestures toward his office. "This way if you please." She-Hulk gathered her briefcase from the chair she was previously sitting in and made her way to his office. She glanced around the room and took a seat at one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. She placed her bag to the side, "Thank you for at least listening to my case. I hope you like a challenge." "I like to think I specialize in cases that other attorneys may write off as lost causes." Matt makes bis way to his desk and takes a seat. "Why don't you tell me a bit about tbe case and we can go from there." Pepper Potts follows Jennifer into Mr. Murdock's office and claims the other empty chair in front of the desk, seeming completely at ease in the small space. Her shoulder bag settles to the floor by her leg with the faint sigh of well-maintained leather, and she pulls her tablet computer out to wake the screen with a few soft pats against the glass-like surface. The tablet's Peppermint Patty wallpaper is quickly covered by a document page and keyboard, and see smiles at the taller woman, ready to listen to her story. Of course Tony told her only the barest of details. She-Hulk nods as she picks back up her bag, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Her life has been put on a complete hold, at least the life she knew and loved was put on pause. And this new green one again. She placed a few folders in front of her on the desk, "Right. Well most people today know me as She-Hulk. But before February, I was Jennifer Walters a fellow attorney. I was transformed into what I am today. The only problem is, I am having a hard time proving I'm still Jennifer. So my legal documents no longer are valid for me, and most importantly I lost my attorney license. And with my skin being the way it is, it's hard to get a DNA test." After a few awkward, silent moments, "And when I first transformed I had a little freak-out. But who wouldn't right? No harm no foul. . .lasting anyways." "Miss Walters." Matt nods as his fingers move over the Braille keyboard of the computer. The info on the screen comes back to Matt in the clack of another board as little pegs come out in Braille patterns. "I remember your name. It is interesting that no one will trust you in who you are. It seems secrets are usually the order of the day with masks." He reads the information coming off the computer. "I understand. Jennifer Walters was reported deceased after your incident and... " He pauses. "Your freakout." Pepper Potts starts typing notes for herself on her tablet, her fingers pattering against the touch sensitive screen at a pace well over fifty words per minute. She doesn't look down at her hands though, her attention clearly focused on Jennifer. "Being unable to submit a DNA sample makes sense, but what about fingerprints? Or retinal scans? Wouldn't those be permissible as proof of identity?" She blinks then and smiles a bit sheepishly at Matt. "Sorry, Mr. Murdock. Habit." She-Hulk considered for a moment as she looked down at her fingers, "No retinal scans, but I did take fingerprints when I was a teenager for fun, my dad was a cop. The only difficulty with that would be that my prints are technically different. " She reaches into one of the folders and pulls out two sets of fingerprints, "The lines and patterns are the same, just more spaced out now since my hands grew in size as well. Which we might be able to work. But it isn't as simple as a normal fingerprint evidence." "Not all, Miss Potts." Matt wavez his hand in a dismissive gesture. "And I would assume any blood samples would also have changed." He sits back in his chair. "Former assk Matt Murdock says, "Former associates perhaps?" He turns in his chair towards Pepper. "And this what Mr. Stark is doing?" Pepper Potts frowns faintly, still typing away on her tablet computer, though after a moment, she pauses as JARVIS (currently being polite and not speaking up) pops a new window on her tablet, displaying several tiny thumbnails. But then Matt's question distracts her. "I... to be honest, he didn't give me a lot of information, Mr. Murdock. He simply asked me to meet Ms. Walters here." Yes, she's flying blind. "When was the last time you had an eye exam, Ms. Walters? Particularly one where they took a retinal mapping image." She-Hulk bit at the side of her lip for a moment and tapped her fingers against the folder, "Yeah I never got anything done to that degree. I've had eye doctor apointments but nothing major with my eyes that I needed a scan like that. And then with my dental records, everything is bigger so it isn't technically correct either." She looks over to Matt to address his earlier question, "I'm still the same blood type at least. Just more gamma radiation now. However, if I can get a blood test I can still prove I am still a rare blood type. AB-." "That is where we are going to have to start." Matt folds his hands together and rest them on his desk before addressing Pepper. "Perhapz Mr. Stark can also give us some rendering that would reverse engineer Miss Walter's growth so we can prove fer identy also with dental and fingertips. I will have to work on getting it admissable." "The rendering should be no problem whatsoever." Pepper doesn't mention aloud that with JARVIS' help she could do those renderings on the spot via her tablet. "And perhaps there might be other things in your medical records that can also be used, like, say," her eyes flick over to the thumbnails as she asks, "scars or healed bones from old injuries?" She-Hulk shook her head, "I had an appendix scar but. . ." She lifts up her jacket and blouse just a few inches so she could see, "Any sort of scars I had before the change I don't have anymore." There was an uncomfortable pause for a few moments, "Let's just sayI got prettier." "We are also going to need an independent company that can confirm your work, Miss Potts. Is there anyone you know that can do what SI can do to some extent." Matt lets out a breath az he considers what else will be needed. "Miss Walters, what else can you tell us about your condition? I would assume a lot of the details will be under lock and key. You said She Hulk. Is there a connection to the Hulk?" Pepper Potts ohs faintly and her eyebrows bounce upwards for a moment when Jennifer reveals that her appendix scar is gone. She considers for a moment, flicking thumbnails out of the collection on her screen as she does so. When Matt mentions that an independent company will need to confirm things, she nods and expands the new window that JARVIS puts on her tablet, glancing over the list of companies he's found that can do what Murdock just said. (Yes, the search result popped up without her typing anything, if Jen's paying attention to the tablet.) "Of course, Mr. Murdock. I can have a list of companies who can do so ready." When he asks about the Hulk, she looks at Jen with an expression of polite interest and probably a good bit of understanding. But no pity. She-Hulk points at Matt Murdock, even if he couldn't see, "You are on retainer now right? Attorney client confidentiality? Yes? Yes. And I'll make clear I am not admitting to committing a crime, or knowing of a crime to be committed. He was the one who gave me the blood transfusion. He's my cousin." "Actually, Miss Walters, this conversation is not covered by privlidge while Miss Potts is present, but you have my word I will do everything in my power to keep your secret if that is what you wish." Matt pauses for a moment and then considers. "Although with a relation like that we could use that to our advantage possibly. If we cannot compare old data perhaps we can prove a familar relation with the new data." Pepper Potts offers a hopefully reassuring smile to Jennifer. "And if I couldn't keep a secret, I wouldn't still be working for Tony." Her eyebrows draw together as she mentally rewinds what the taller woman just said. "A blood transfusion? May I ask why you needed a transfusion?" She's also curious about the Hulk being willing to put himself at risk to help his cousin. THAT is food for thought. She-Hulk winced and presses her face to her hand, clearly she only passed the bar only a year ago"Right of course it doesn't. I'm just nervous. I really want to keep my cousin out of this he has a lot of problems, without dragging him into mine. I just want to get my life back. Life as a hero heyit's fun and interesting. But there are legal day to day matters that are getting in the way. But if there was a way for me to be a lawyer and hero at the same time? That would be something sensational." She peered over to Pepper, "It was my first case for the district attorney, by a mob hitman." "I am sure trying to do the duel roles of superhero and lawyer would indeed be difficult." Matt nods once more. "And we work at all costs to keep your cousin out of these proceedings. Do not fear, Miss Walters. We will get your name back." Pepper Potts blinks at Jennifer's admission that her first case for the DA started her down this path. Fate works in some crazy ways. When Matt assures her that the Hulk will be kept out of the legal proceedings she nods in agreement, typing another short burst of text into her tablet. "We will. One way or another. Mr. Murdock, is there anything that I personally or Stark Legal can do to help get this case started?" She glances at her tablet again when another little window pops up on its own, then smiles apparently to herself when she reads the message from JARVIS. She-Hulk looks over Pepper and smiles softly, While she did legitimately make a foul of herself earlier in her eagerness, but Pepper Potts seems to be an understanding woman. Barely even batted an eyelash at the mention of the Hulk. She was one tough woman. She-hulk shared a smile with her before turning her attention back to Matt, "It sounds like we have a great legit start now with this case. Thank you both." "I will start running down the precedents to get our data admitted. Miss Potts, if you could get those company to Karen, we will see about which would be the best fit for the case. " Matt stands from behind his desk. "Don't worry. We will get your name back to you." Pepper Potts scoops up her shoulder bag and stands as well. "Yes, I think we're off to a great start here. She keeps her tablet in her hands, reaching into her shoulder bag to pull out two business cards. One is set on Matt's desk, the other offered to Jennifer. They're, like most everything else associated with Tony, top quality, her contact information both printed and embossed. "I will happy to do so, Mr. Murdock. Ms. Walters, if there's anything else I can help with, give me a call." She-Hulk slips the business card into her bag and shook Pepper's hand as she rose as well, "Yes absolutely. I've got a great feeling about this." She beamed a smile at Pepper and to Matt, even if he couldn't see, "And if we're lucky this could set a precedent to future superhero based cases." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs